


Mr Fluffy

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and Alfred are the worst cat-sitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Fluffy

“I can’t find him Ivan, I can’t find him!” “Keep looking, he has got to be around here somewhere!” Ivan scurried through the room, going to once more check in the kitchen cabinets while Alfred lifted up the couch with one hand to look underneath.

“He can’t just be gone! He was here a minute ago! Dammit Braginsky, you look after the biggest country in the world and you can’t even babysit a simple kitty?” Ivan re-emerged from the kitchen, expression set on horrified.

“Is not my fault! You distracted me! You are equally to blame here!”

Alfred rolled his eyes, then gasped. “MAYBE HE’S IN THE WALL!” After which he instantly punched the nearby wall, bursting a pipe in the process.

“Oh Mr Fluffy, if we cannot take care of you how will we ever be good parents?” Ivan said with a sigh of surrender, gripping his hair as he sagged to the couch.

“Wow wow wow hold on a minute there Ivan, who ever said we were gonna have kids? We’re literal personifications of countries, remember?”

“I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE DREAMS ALFRED.”

“THEY’RE MORE HALLUCINATIONS IF YOU ASK ME.”

“But it is the next step right? People usually get pets when they want to practice for children- is that not why we agreed to this?”

Alfred blinked once, twice, eye twitching as he stared Ivan down. “No, we agreed to this because my boss was going on a holiday with his family and he thought it’d be nice if we had some bonding time with his cat.”

Ivan chuckled darkly. “We are so lost you have become my voice of reason…”

“…I have no idea what you’re going on about, but if we don’t find that cat before my boss gets back I’m blaming you.”

Ivan look at him with a shocked expression. “You traitor! After I covered for you when Putin found that shirt with memes of you and thought it was a direct attack upon my country! How could you Alfred, how could you repay me by stabbing me in the back?”

“IT’S NOT STABBING YOU IN THE BACK WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE CAT.”

“I WAS BUT THEN YOU DECIDED TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS WITHOUT WARNING AND BY THE WAY YOU STILL HAVE NOT TOLD ME WHY YOU DID THAT.”

“IT’S BECAUSE-”

“Meow.”

The reason to Alfred’s strange taking-off-pants behaviour would never be revealed, as the two nations turned to their lost cat so fast it would have given humans a whiplash.

“MISTER FLUFFY YOU ARE ALIVE!”

“HEAVENS TO THE BETSY!”

And that is how they didn’t get mauled for Christmas. The End.


End file.
